


Remember me (Übersetzung)

by Nienna80



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Retrograde Amnesia, Sexuality Crisis, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna80/pseuds/Nienna80
Summary: Bond hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Q hat seine Liebe verloren.„Was habe ich vergessen?“, fragte Bond; Q beobachtete ihn, versuchte den James zu finden, den er kannte.„Nichts, was du nicht selbst herausfinden kannst, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist“, sagte Q vorsichtig, bevor er jedes Bruchstück seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den Computer vor ihm richtete.





	Remember me (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714290) by [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/pseuds/Jen). 



> Nach langem Bangen habe ich von Jen die Erlaubnis erhalten, dieses kleine Juwel zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen. 
> 
> Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt wie immer Jumi für ihre geduldige und unermüdliche Hilfe *hugs*
> 
> kumawind hat für Jen und diese Story eine wunderbare FanArt angefertigt, ihr findet es hier: http://kumawind.tumblr.com/post/45530566839/tt-tt-i-couldnt-help-myselfffff-whaaaaagggggg
> 
> Die Übersetzung findet ihr auch noch hier:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5c60124e000096871c999890/1/Remember-me-Ubersetzung-
> 
> Und nun... Taschentücher raus, los geht's.

**********

Bond erwischte Q manchmal, wie er ihn beobachtete. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geschickt in etwas Stilles und Besorgtes änderte und zärtlicher war, als Bond dachte, dass jemand jemals dazu in der Lage war, dies auszudrücken, am wenigsten sein Quartiermeister.

Es machte keinen Sinn.

Die Brüssel- Mission – wie sie jeder nannte, in geflüstertem Ton und dabei Blicke austauschend – hatte ihn mit einer retrograden Amnesie hinterlassen, die etwa zwei Jahre umfasste.

Er hatte wenig Ahnung, was ihm ab diesem Zeitpunkt fehlte, aber es gab Trauer irgendwo und Liebe. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er heftig in jemanden verliebt und hatte diesen jemand verloren. Es spielte keine Rolle; er hatte kein Interesse daran, alten Erinnerungen hinterherzujagen. Bond hatte sein Leben damit verbracht, die Menschen zu vergessen, die ihn einst ausgemacht hatten. Er genoss es, keine Beziehungen zu haben, keine Verbindungen.

Er begann, es beinahe sofort zu bemerken. Bond ging nach Hause und sah sich in der halbvertrauten Wohnung um. Er verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit, sich zu fragen, warum es ihn strikt zur rechten Seite des Bettes hinzog, des Waschbeckens, des Kleiderschrankes, des Sofas, wenn doch sonst niemand hier war.

Es gab Schatten, Eindrücke einer anderen Person. Zu viele Tassen in der Küche, eine seltsame Auswahl an Tee. Bond trank kaum jemals Tee. Und doch – wenn er mit jemandem zusammen war, gab es keinen Grund für denjenigen, zu gehen. Also irgendwie verloren. Vielleicht verstorben. Vielleicht erst vor kurzem, zu frisch für ihn, um etwas weggeräumt oder seine Wohnung für sich allein eingerichtet zu haben.

Bond beließ die Wohnung, wie sie war. Alles andere sah nicht richtig aus.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Bond Leuten wiedervorgestellt, die ihn seit Jahren kannten. Tanner war der einzige, der eine Konstante bildete; Bond musste wieder um seine M trauern, um die Frau, die ihn zu dem Agenten gemacht hatte, der er war. Er traf den neuen Quartiermeister, ein absurdes Kind, und den neuen M.

Q war ein gutaussehender junger Mann, mit Augen wie der Ewigkeit und einer scharfen, elektrisierenden Intelligenz. Bond verspürte eine absurde und uncharakteristische Anziehung – und etwas, das weniger greifbar war. Q war, vielleicht, eine Anomalie für ihn. Schwer einschätzbar und vage und ihn so vorsichtig beobachtend, als wäre er wichtig. Seinem Ego gefiel das ganz sicher.

Er warf dem jungen Kerl ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln zu. Q wurde darauf aufmerksam und grinste auf eine Art zurück, die sagte ‚ _Und?_ ‘.

Bond verließ Q’s Abteilung mit einem merkwürdig beschwingten Gefühl.

 

**********

 

„Warum erzählst du es ihm nicht?“, fragte R leise, als Q sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Melancholie umhüllte ihn, eine traurige Aura, nicht übermächtig, aber schwer mitanzusehen.

Q sah auf, lächelte nicht. „Vesper Lynd war die Frau, die durch seine Hüllen brach“, erklärte er leise, vorsichtig. „Bond hat sich zu einem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben zurückbewegt, wo seine Beziehungen bestenfalls oberflächlich sind. Er ist außerdem ungefähr zehn Monate von dem Punkt entfernt, an dem er über seine Sexualität überhaupt nachgedacht hat. Zu dieser Zeit in seinem Leben erscheine ich noch nicht einmal annähernd auf seinem Radar. Eines Tages werde ich es ihm vielleicht erzählen. Aber nicht jetzt.“

R drückte seine Schulter in aussichtslosem Trost und Q täuschte ein Lächeln vor, so gut er konnte.

Er vermisste James mit jedem Atemzug. Er konnte jedoch auch nicht noch einmal durch Bond’s sexuelle Identitätskrise gehen. Es waren einige der härtesten Monate in Q’s Leben. Sie zu wiederholen - während Bond noch nicht einmal _begonnen_ hatte, darüber nachzudenken – wäre unmöglich.

Q lebte, notwendigerweise, nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung. Als sich herausstellte, dass Bond an einer schweren Amnesie litt, intervenierte Q, besorgte sich eine eigene Wohnung, holte seine Sachen aus seiner und Bond’s Wohnung und richtete sich das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr allein ein. Er sagte jedem Bond in Ruhe zu lassen, keine Bemerkungen über ihre Beziehung zu machen und Bond sein Gedächtnis zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen wiedererlangen zu lassen.

Gedächtnisverlust wird fast niemals durch Informationen über das verlorene Leben geheilt. Entgegen dem, was die Medien sagen, hat das tränenreiche Nacherzählen von Erinnerungen oder das Vorbringen von Daten und Fakten beinahe niemals einen Effekt auf das Wiedererlangen verlorener Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen stellen sich selbst schrittweise wieder her, spontan oder kehren nie zurück. Jemandem Tatsachen über ein Leben zu erzählen, das nicht seines ist, kann mehr Schaden anrichten und beängstigender sein, als denjenigen in Ruhe zu lassen, um zu vergessen. Q konnte Bond’s zaghaften Griff nach Stabilität nicht ins Chaos stürzen, es wäre zu egoistisch.

Stattdessen schlief er zu atemlosem Murmeln von Bond’s Namen, wünschte ihn sich zurück und hoffte über alles andere hinaus, dass Bond sich eines Tages wieder erinnern würde. Eines Tages _bald_.

„Pass auf dich auf, 007“, sagte er, sein Ton formell und höflich, mit einem Hauch Frechheit; vertraut und neu, spielerisch. Bond grinste, zwinkerte, nahm seine Ausrüstung und ging.

Q rief ihm nicht nach, sah ihm nicht nach. Manche Dinge waren einfach zu schmerzvoll.

 

**********

 

Bond hatte einige Schwierigkeiten damit, wieder ins Leben zurückgeworfen worden zu sein; zweieinhalb Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, genug, um jemanden zu formen, ihn beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu verändern und Bond hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ihm das widerfahren war.

Erinnern war so viel schwerer, wenn er sich ehrlich nicht erinnern _wollte_. Wenn etwas seinen Fokus zu einem solchen Grad verschoben hatte, musste es bedeutend gewesen sein, sogar schmerzhaft. Ein Gedächtnisverlust konnte eine Person in einem emotionalen Schwebezustand stranden lassen; erlernte Bewegungen, Muskelgedächtnis, Instinkte führten Krieg mit dem Bewusstsein.

Er verstand sein eigenes Verhalten nicht und das war beängstigend.

Q- Branch besaß eine merkwürdig intensive Anziehung aus Gründen, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Er bemerkte an sich selbst, es bewusst zu unterlassen, jeden Morgen dorthin zu gehen; sein Körper, sein Gehirn waren aber daran gewöhnt, diesen Weg jedes Mal zu gehen, wenn er das Gebäude betrat. Es gab nur keinen erklärbaren Grund dafür; er _musst_ e nicht jeden Tag in Q’s Abteilung sein.

Und dann gab es da natürlich noch Q.

Bond’s Körper machte natürliche Bewegungen; Berührungen wurde ohne bewusste Absicht hergestellt, Finger fuhren über Q’s Arm in einer merkwürdig intimen Geste. Es war nicht direkt sexuell, deutete aber eine grundlegende, tiefer gehende Fürsorge an, die fremd erschien.

Als es das erste Mal passierte, versteifte sich Q’s Körper leicht, ein Schauer des Schocks und er sah zu Bond auf mit atemloser, herzzerreißender Hoffnung. Es war nur für den leisesten, verwirrendsten Augenblick sichtbar, bevor er es in dem Moment, in dem Q seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wieder abstellte.

Bond wünschte, er könnte verstehen, was er getan hatte, um diese Art von Reaktion hervorzurufen.

Letzten Endes konnte er nur vermuten, dass Q in ihn verknallt war. Wie unglaublich irritierend. Nicht gerade die professionellste Sache der Welt, aber dennoch handhabbar. Er versuchte absichtlich, sein Verhalten dem jungen Mann gegenüber zu zügeln; es wäre einfach nur grausam, ihn unabsichtlich oder auf andere Weise zu quälen.

 

**********

 

Q konnte seinen Bond ab und an für die flüchtigsten aller Sekunden sehen. Er hasste es, wie er begann, für diese Sekunden zu leben. Bond schaffte es, in den ungünstigsten Momenten wie auf magische Art und Weise aufzutauchen, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das ganz und gar Q gehörte.

„Was habe ich vergessen?“, fragte Bond, das Funkeln beinahe sichtbar; Q beobachtete ihn und versuchte den James zu finden, den er kannte.

Er lächelte schwach. „Nichts, was du nicht selbst herausfinden kannst, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist“, sagte Q vorsichtig, bevor er jedes Bruchstück seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den Computer vor ihm richtete. Bond stand etwas dumm da, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen und war weiterhin ratlos.

 

**********

 

Die Tage strichen vorbei und Q wurde merklich trauriger. Er schien zu verschwinden, leise, schweigsam. Immer, wenn Bond in Q’s Abteilung kam, erstarb sein Lächeln auf der Stelle. Es war äußerst unerwartet und schmerzvoll für Bond, das mitanzusehen.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, 007. Brauchst du etwas?“, fragte er kurz angebunden, sein Gesichtsausdruck angespannt.

Bond warf einen kurzen Blick über Q’s Körper, der einer Bogensehne glich, gebogen, angespannt, nur Millimeter vom Zuschnappen entfernt. „Q“, fragte er sanft und bemerkte selbst das leichte Wanken in seiner Stimme, die viel weicher war als sonst. „Q, bitte. Sag’s mir.“

Q schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.

Er drehte sich zu Bond um und stand auf. Bond hatte keinen einzigen Moment zum Reagieren, ehe Q ihn küsste und er ihn – in absolutem Schock – zurückküsste. Sie bewegten sich vertraut, orientierten sich umeinander, als hätten sie das schon unendliche Male zuvor getan. Q roch richtig und schmeckte nach Tee und Minze und Schokolade, die er in seiner Schreibtischschublade versteckt hielt und dachte, Bond würde nichts davon wissen und Bond wusste auch nichts davon und tat es irgendwie doch.

Bond löste sich abrupt und hinterließ Q atemlos. Q’s Ausdruck war erstarrt, gebrochen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise. „Ich wollte nicht…“

„Ich bin nicht schwul“, sagte Bond scharf und sah aus, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen worden. Schock und beinahe etwas wie Terror spielte sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Q lächelte sehr, sehr schwach. „Ja, James. Ich weiß“, murmelte er, als Bond aus seinem Büro stürmte, so wie Q es immer von ihm erwartet hatte.

 

**********

 

Q- Branch konnte Q verschwinden sehen. Es war keine ungemein offensichtliche Sache; er lächelte weiterhin, leistete großartige Arbeit, machte seine üblichen, sarkastischen Bemerkungen, er war eine perfekte Nachbildung der Person, an die jeder gewöhnt war. Er war jedoch nicht mehr als eine Nachbildung. Ein Schauspieler, der seine Rolle spielte, hohl.

Bond kam nicht mehr runter in Q’s Abteilung. Sie hatten sich alle so sehr an ihn gewöhnt, dass sie sich jetzt merkwürdig beraubt fühlten; vor Brüssel wäre er hinuntergekommen und hätte sogar gelegentlich von seinen Aufträgen Süßigkeiten mitgebracht. Angeblich Geschenke für Q, aber in der Praxis hatte die Abteilung das Meiste davon gegessen.

Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass Q Bond schrecklich vermisste. Bond weigerte sich zu glauben, dass da jemals etwas zwischen ihnen war. Q hätte unendlich viele „Beweise“ organisieren können, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er zu viel Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er es tun würde. Bond könnte ihm Manipulation vorwerfen, könnte völlig in Panik geraten, könnte Q schlussendlich doch sehr verletzen bei dem Versuch, mit dem Zustrom neuer Gedanken und Emotionen zurechtzukommen.

Also wartete Q weiter ab und hoffte – und mit jedem Tag, der verging, ohne ein Zeichen von Bond, starb ein weiteres Stück Hoffnung.

 

**********

 

Bond versuchte unterdessen, seine Gedanken über Sex und Sexualität zu unterdrücken, indem er jedes weibliche Wesen mit einem Puls fickte, das ihm über den Weg lief. Bei Aufträgen oder außerhalb davon, er verbrachte Abende damit, seine unheimlichen Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren, alles in sein Bett zu locken.

_(Q starrte die Monitore ausdruckslos an, irgendwie nicht dazu in der Lage, sie trotz der pochenden Qual in seiner Brust auszuschalten.)_

Es fühlte sich falsch an, irgendwie. Er dachte an schlankere, flachere Hüften, eine tiefere Stimme, eine präzisere Betonung der Stimmen, die seinen Namen riefen. Er stellte sich phosphoreszierende Augen vor, ihn herausfordernd, mit ihm spielend, ihn zu neuen und absurden Extremen antreibend.

Er war nicht schwul. Er war nicht bisexuell. Er war James Bond, Frauenheld und Junggeselle. Er hatte keine Beziehungen, er hatte keine emotionalen Verbindungen zu anderen Menschen, die ihn doch nur wieder im Stich lassen würden.

Da ist diese eine Nacht mit einer Frau mit dunklem Haar und schmalen Augen und dunklem Makeup und roten Lippen und Bond kann fühlen, wie seine Lippen den Namen _Vesper_ formen und das ist nicht der Name der Frau unter ihm. Stattdessen stößt _Vesper_ einen buchstäblichen Todesstoß durch seine Brust und er kann jemanden ertrinken sehen und er kann ihn nicht erreichen.

Bond wusste von dem Moment an, dass sich mehr verändert hatte, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Seine anfängliche Einschätzung war richtig; er hatte geliebt, verloren, getrauert. Nur war es nicht lähmend. Wut war verblasst und am Rande seiner Erinnerungen blieb eine Stimme zurück, eine Stimme, mit der er schon fast gerechnet hatte.

Nur konnte es nicht sein. Zu akzeptieren, dass es wahr war, würde bedeuten, alles neu zu ordnen, was Bond über sich selbst wusste. Die wenigen Fakten, die er über die Jahre gesammelt hatte, um sich selbst zu definieren, müssten geändert und ergänzt werden und er kann das einfach nicht, nicht an diesem Punkt.

 _Ja James, ich weiß_ hatte Q gesagt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Bond es nicht akzeptieren würde. Q, ein Junge, der in ihn verknallt war, hatte sich in Bond’s Hirn geschlichen und blieb da und hinterließ ihn mit schmerzenden Halb-Erinnerungen, die nicht sein konnten.

„Versuch, diesmal nicht zu sterben, 007“, sagte Q glattheraus, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert, als hätte Q ihn nicht geküsst und als hätte Bond nicht beinahe jeden Augenblick seitdem damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken. Als ob Q’s Herz nicht gebrochen wäre und als würde Bond’s Kopf ihn nicht mit immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken umbringen.

Bond beobachtete Q und kannte ihn gut genug, um ihn zu durchschauen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise, instinktiv. Es tat ihm alles leid. Es tat ihm leid, ihn verletzt zu haben, es tat ihm leid, sich genug zu Sorgen, um zu erkennen, dass er ihn verletzte, es tat ihm leid, dass er ihn wollte, dass er ihn vermisste, dass er all das eben genannte leugnete, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu wollen, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Dass er sich nicht erinnern _wollte_.

„Ist schon okay“, murmelte Q mit schmerzvoll gebrochener Stimme, lügend, seine Schultern eingesunken, sein Körper zusammengestaucht, ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier. „Nicht deine Schuld.“

Bond nickte mit unbehaglichem Widerwillen, nahm sein Equipment und ging trotz allem.

 

**********

 

Q hätte ihn nicht küssen sollen. Er hätte Bond nicht in Zugzwang bringen sollen, hätte nicht überrascht von der Reaktion sein sollen. Er hatte zu viel verlangt und Bond konnte damit nicht umgehen.

Das hieß nicht, dass Q es Bond nicht verzweifelt einfach _zeigen_ wollte, ihm Videomaterial vorspielen wollte, Bond Dinge sagen wollte, die nur Q wissen konnte, ihn zwingen wollte, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass dies _geschah_. Er könnte damit umgehen, wenn Bond ihn verlässt; Q hatte immer geglaubt, dass Bond eines Tages weiterziehen und ihn zurücklassen würde. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass Bond leugnete, dass in erster Linie überhaupt etwas passiert war.

Es war nicht Bond’s Schuld. Erinnerungen machen Menschen aus und Bond hatte keine. Er war nicht die Person, in die sich Q verliebt hatte und irgendwie war er es doch und Q konnte es kaum aushalten, so viele Schatten des Bond zu sehen, den er geliebt hatte und doch zu wissen, dass Bond nicht ihm gehörte.

Q sah beim Klopfen an seiner Tür auf; er fühlte den Anflug purer Begeisterung, als er Bond sah, die jedoch von der drängenden, verhassten Erinnerung gemildert wurde, dass Bond sich noch immer nicht erinnerte.

Monatelang hatte Q aufgesehen, gelächelt. Bond hatte im Türrahmen gestanden mit diesem irritierenden Grinsen, dass Q einfach nicht hassen konnte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatten sich selbst für eine Weile in Q’s Büro eingeschlossen und konnten einfach nur _sein_.

„Erzähl es mir“, fragte Bond mit verschlossener, rauer Stimme. Q sah ihn mit gespannter Ruhe an und fragte sich, ob dies der Moment war, in dem Bond kippte. „Ich verstehe es nicht und ich will es nicht in irgendwelchen Akten lesen. Ich möchte, dass du es mir erzählst.“

Q blinzelte und deutete auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. „Schließ die Tür“, sagte er leise und informierte seine Abteilung damit, dass er für unabsehbare Zeit nicht gestört werden möchte. Er sah auf, um sich auf Bond zu konzentrieren und lehnte sich so lässig wie möglich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Okay. Was möchtest du wissen?“

„Was für eine Art Beziehung hatten wir, vor Brüssel?“

Q beobachtete Bond vorsichtig. „Wir lebten zusammen, hatten eine feste Liebesbeziehung für beinahe neunzehn Monate“, sagte Q sanft und beobachtete Bond’s festen Blick, nicht einmal blinzelnd. „Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, als sich dein Gedächtnisverlust bestätigte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass dies nicht leicht für dich sein würde.“

„Und deine Gefühle für mich?“

Oh, welch grausame Frage. Er konnte nicht gebeten werden, darauf zu antworten, das konnte er einfach nicht. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und verschloss damit seinen Ausdruck vor Bond’s lächerlich intensivem Starren. „Ich habe dich geliebt“, sagte er gebrochen und schwelgte in der tröstlichen Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern.

Bond sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht. „Und meine Gefühle für dich?“

Q lachte hohl. „Wenn man deinen Worten und Taten Glauben schenken darf, hast du mich ebenfalls geliebt“, murmelte er und sein Verstand zerbrach, seine Stimme kaum noch vorhanden. Nur Bond konnte ihm das antun, konnte ihn mit wenigen Worten und unbestechlichem Blick so wirksam in Stücke reißen.

Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, als sich Bond’s Hand mit uncharakteristischer Zärtlichkeit an seinem Handgelenk bewegte, Bond’s Hand warm gegen ihn. Er zitterte leicht, seine andere Hand richtete hart seine Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken.

„Q, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

Q schaffte ein weiteres, beinahe blubberndes Lachen. „Es gibt nichts, was du sagen kannst. Es hat sich eine Menge verändert für dich in der Zeit, die du verloren hast und ich war ein Teil davon. Als wir das erste Mal… du wolltest deine Sexualität nicht überdenken, oder überhaupt irgendetwas, du warst wütend und verängstigt und hast es an mir ausgelassen und ich habe nicht… James, du _fehlst mir_.“

Bond wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Quartiermeister zerfiel vor seinen Augen in seine Einzelteile und es stand in seiner Macht, es aufzuhalten, aber er wusste nicht wie. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er stattdessen, als der junge Mann sich von seinem Kontakt zurückzog, sich für einen Moment wie zu einem Knoten verschloss und sich selbst einen Moment gab, um zu weinen.

Q‘s Herz zerriss förmlich, als sich warme Arme um ihn schlossen. „Ich will das nicht, James“, weinte er gegen Bond‘s Brust. Bond war sehr ruhig, schluckte unbehaglich und litt mit und für Q, ohne zu wissen warum, er wollte es alles wieder gut machen, verfluchte die verlorenen Jahre, was ihn so unsicher darin werden ließ, ob Q überhaupt die Wahrheit sagte. „Du fehlst mir so sehr, so sehr…“

„Q…“

Q zog sich viel zu schnell zurück, wand sich aus Bond’s Armen. Bond konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, völlig fertig und tränenüberströmt; Q wischte sich über seine Augen, die Maske fiel an ihren Platz, all das geschah in Sekunden, bevor er Bond wieder scharf ansah.

„Deine Amnesie ist nicht deine Schuld, noch ist es etwas, dem wir helfen können. Wenn deine Erinnerungen wiederkommen, können wir ab da sehen, wie es weiter geht. Wenn nicht, möchte ich nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlst. Ich werde absolut alles verstehen, was du entscheidest, zu tun.“

„Q…“

„Noch wichtiger ist, dass wir professionell bleiben müssen“, sagte Q mit fester Stimme, die roten Augenränder der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass irgendetwas passiert war. „Es geht mir gut, Bond und das wird auch so bleiben. Würdest du mir nun freundlicherweise nur einen Moment für mich geben?“

Bond stand hilflos da. Q’s Gesichtsausdruck war zu kontrolliert, so kontrolliert, dass es schon gefährlich war. Bond tat, worum er gebeten wurde und ließ Q allein. Er sah Q nicht wieder zusammenbrechen, sicher für sich allein, so wie er es musste.

 

**********

 

Bond hatte eine Reihe von Aufträgen hintereinanderweg, was ihn so weit von Q-Branch entfernt hielt, wie physisch nur möglich. Am Ende sah Bond Q überhaupt nicht mehr; seine Ausrüstung wurde ihm von R übergeben und die Stimme in seinem Ohr weigerte sich, von der aktuellen Mission abgelenkt zu werden, meldete sich danach schnellstmöglich ab und überließ Bond sich selbst.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Q’s Stimme Trost bedeutete. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sich geändert hatte, dass er Q gewollt hatte, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit jemandem eine neunzehnmonatige Beziehung einzugehen. Bond hatte keine so lange Beziehung mehr seit seinen späten Teenagerzeiten; es erschien alles so wenig plausibel.

Schließlich gestand er sich seine Niederlage ein und sah in seine Akte. Am interessantesten waren die Berichte der Psychologen, in denen die allmählichen Veränderungen in seinen Ansichten und seiner Psyche über den Zeitraum der fehlenden Jahre beschrieben wurden. Verlust, Wut, Rachsucht – der Name _Vesper_ tauchte auf und er verstand diesen Aspekt schlussendlich – bevor er sich zu einer ruhigeren, nachdenklicheren Haltung entwickelte. Diese Veränderung verblüffte das Psychologen- Team wohl am meisten. Er war offiziell der unberechenbarste Agent in der Geschichte des MI6, hatte aber einen stabilisierenden Faktor, jemanden, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, jemanden, der ihn an eine gewisse Form der Realität gebunden hielt.

Diese Person war ganz augenscheinlich Q.

Bond versuchte, Q’s Akten zu finden und scheiterte katastrophal; sie waren beängstigend schwer gesichert. CCTV konnte mit einiger Mühe nachverfolgt werden und zeigte Augenblicke von Bond und Q zusammen. Nur Nähe, eine Art Vertrautheit, die nur halb erkennbar war.

Der Mann auf den Bildern von vor wenigen Monaten war nicht er. Der Mann sah genauso aus, hatte die gleichen Grundzüge, aber es konnte _nicht_ er sein. Er hatte sich vor einem ganzen Zeitalter selbst geschworen, niemals so eine Person zu sein. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Hand Q’s bedeckte, sich ihre Finger in beiläufiger Intimität miteinander verschlängelten, verwirrend.

Der Ausdruck in Q’s Augen war derselbe, den Bond immer wieder sah, wenn Q glaubte, dass Bond nicht hingucken würde. Bond hielt die Aufnahmen für einen Moment an und versuchte sich vorzustellen, mit Q zusammen zu sein; Bond konnte nicht anders als schockiert darüber zu sein, wie einfach es war.

Er wünschte, er hätte annähernd eine Ahnung, wer zur Hölle Q eigentlich war.

 

**********

 

Q’s Magen rebellierte.

Bond hatte ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Q hatte geblinzelt, sich selbst bestätigt, dass Bond noch immer keine Erinnerung hatte und fragte warum. Bond antwortete darauf nicht groß, nannte ihm ein Restaurant – eines, in dem das Paar schon mehrere Male zuvor gewesen war - und eine Zeit.

Q zog sich verschiedene Kleidungsstücke an, von denen er wusste, dass Bond sie mochte und fuhr sich ängstlich durch sein Haar. Er blickte zur Uhr und atmete schwer, als er sich selbst zusammenriss. Dies war nicht sein James. Er konnte das nicht vergessen. Sein James war verloren. Dies war jemand neues, jemand, nur einen Herzschlag entfernt und doch nicht derselbe.

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er sah, dass Bond ihren Lieblingstisch reserviert hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Vermutlich unbewusste Gewohnheit. Bond wartete, wie immer tadellos gekleidet, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts, als er Q sah.

„Was soll das bringen?“, fragte Q schlicht und setzte sich Bond gegenüber.

Bond antwortete einen Moment lang nicht, bestellte Drinks und Q korrigierte Bond’s Bestellung abwesend zu _geschüttelt, nicht gerührt_ in der Annahme, dass Bond diese kleine Marotte vergessen hatte. „Du wirst es mögen“, sagte Q zu Bond, sein melancholisches Lächeln verursachte eine Art Messerdrehung zwischen den Rippen.

Sie blieben einen Moment lang still. „Du weißt mehr über mich als ich“, stellte Bond fest und zerstörte die Stille.

„Durchaus möglich. Bond, _warum bin ich hier_?“, fragte Q erneut mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Bond hatte kein Recht, dies zu tun, hatte kein Recht, so mit ihm zu spielen.

Bond’s Ausdruck änderte sich nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist oder warum du mir etwas bedeutest“, schaffte er zu sagen, seine Stimme ungerechterweise kalt, Q’s Augen leicht düster, beinahe unmerklich. „Du bedeutest mir jedoch etwas und ich war offensichtlich wichtig für dich…“

Ein scharfer Stich. „Und?“

„Wenn du einverstanden bist, würde ich gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen“, fragte Bond vorsichtig. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich zu verletzen…“

„Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer ich bin“, stellte Q ehrlich fest. „Ich bin dein Quartiermeister, dein Kollege. Du hast keinen Grund zu…“

„Ich weiß, dass du Meeresfrüchte und Rap Musik hasst, dass du Klavier spielst und einen Stapel Comicbücher im hinteren Teil deiner Garderobe versteckst. Ich weiß Dinge über dich, die Kollegen nicht wissen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich _kenne dich_. Ich mag es nicht, dich leiden zu sehen und ich suchte dich aus“, erklärte Bond ihm schlicht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Ich vertraue dir bedingungslos und ich vertraue _niemandem_. Ich erinnere mich nicht, Q, aber es macht den Anschein, dass ich es muss.“

Q beobachtete ihn stetig, versuchte, Bond zu lesen, das ultimative Rätsel. „Ich kann dich nicht dazu bringen, dich zu erinnern“, sagte er leise. „Was, wenn du deine Erinnerungen nie zurückerlangst?“

Bond’s Ausdruck wurde weicher und er griff nach Q. „Du sagtest, ich habe mich schon einmal in dich verliebt. Ich kann es wieder tun.“

Q‘s Ausdruck bröckelte ein wenig, wurde aber binnen Sekunden wiederhergestellt. Bond konnte hören, was Q sagen wollte, konnte Q’s Worte hören, die zerbrechliche Verwüstung: _was, wenn du es nicht tust_?

Das Grün von Q’s Augen war merkwürdig dunkel und schwer geworden. „Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen“, murmelte er leise, dabei so ruhig atmend, wie er nur konnte. Während Bond ihn ansah, erhellte sich das Grün wieder, wurde wieder scharf und leicht und verspielt. „Okay“, sagte er lächelnd. „In Ordnung. Also. James Bond. Mein Name ist Q.“

Bond hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist er das?“

Q’s Lachen war wunderschön, herabstürzend, vertraut und willkommen. „Nein, aber darüber reden wir noch nicht. Wir haben uns doch gerade erst getroffen.“

 

**********

 

Sie dateten sich halb, trafen sich für Drinks, zum Essen, alles Romantische blieb weit entfernt.

Q hielt den Schmerz darüber irgendwie aus dem Weg und sich selbst glücklich darüber, Bond wieder nahe sein zu können. Bond fand sich selbst weiterhin verunsichert darüber, wie gut Q ihn kannte und versuchte sich allmählich daran zu gewöhnen, möglicherweise _schwul_ zu sein.

„Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass du dir nicht sicher warst, was deine Sexualität betrifft“, sagte Q ihm an einem bestimmten Punkt, seine Stirn in subtiler Besorgnis gezeichnet. „Du hast mich einfach geliebt. Nur… trotz oder ungeachtet dessen oder … du wolltest einfach mit mir zusammen sein und damit war es genug.“

Bond wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er wollte sich erinnern und hatte gleichzeitig furchtbare Angst davor. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Geschichten über die Person mochte, zu der er geworden war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es gut für seinen Job war, an seinen Quartiermeister gebunden zu sein oder überhaupt an _irgendjemanden_ gebunden zu sein.

Miss Moneypenny grinste, als sie Bond aus Q’s Büro kommen sah. „James“, sagte sie erfreut. „Seid ihr zwei…?“

„Ich habe noch immer keine Erinnerung“, sagte Bond der Frau, die er kaum kannte, die aber ein enger Freund zu sein schien, so wie sie sich benahm. „Q und ich sind nur Freunde.“

Q’s Atem stockte und er sagte kaum etwas, als Moneypenny das Büro betrat. Sie versuchte, irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubekommen und hörte abrupt damit auf, als er ihr leise, beinahe tonlos, sagte: „Heute wäre unser zweiter Jahrestag gewesen.“

 

*********

 

Bond liebte es, in Q’s Nähe zu sein. Der junge Mann hatte einen köstlichen Sinn für Humor, eine einfach blendende Intelligenz und eine Art die Welt zu sehen, die unverwechselbar _seine_ war. Bond wollte immer mehr fragen, um zu verstehen, wer dieser Junge war, jemand mit unglaublicher Barmherzigkeit und Mitgefühl und dazu in der Lage, mit beiläufiger Nonchalance Tötungen und Bombenanschläge anzuordnen.

Q machte keinen Sinn und Bond begann zu verstehen, wie er sich verlieben konnte. Er hatte Rätsel schon immer gemocht.

Bond lud Q in seine Wohnung ein. Q lächelte sein hinreißendes, kleines Lächeln und stimmte zu. Als sie dort waren, bewegte sich Q in der Wohnung, als wäre er schon dutzende Male dort gewesen; er machte sich Tee, öffnete Schubladen mit der Vertrautheit von jemandem, der schon lange daran gewöhnt war, wo sich alles befand.

„Wir haben hier gelebt“, erkannte Bond leise und fühlte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.Q zog sich von der Teesammlung zurück, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es schon realisiert“, antwortete Q mit einem Hauch Angst. „Ja, ich bin ausgezogen, als ich das Ausmaß deiner Amnesie erkannt hatte. Es hätte dich vielleicht in Panik versetzt, mich hier zu haben, also zog ich aus.“

„Du bist meinetwegen _ausgezogen_?“, wiederholte Bond völlig ungläubig. Q zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, beinahe nur ein Muskelzucken.

Bond küsste ihn abrupt mit unglaublicher Kraft und drückte Q’s schlanken Körper gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Q sagte nichts, ließ seinen Körper nur gegen Bond’s perlen, heftete sich unlösbar an ihn und küsste ihn zurück mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden.

Der Wechsel ins Schlafzimmer fühlte sich natürlich an, Bond drückte Q auf das Bett und der jüngere Mann grinste, als Bond über ihm aufragte. Q’s Mund und Hände erreichten mit gnadenloser Präzision jene Stellen, die Bond auseinandernehmen würden.

Bond lachte leise. Natürlich konnte Q das tun; er war mit Bond für über anderthalb Jahre zusammen. Er würde _alles_ wissen. Bond stöhnte, als Q ihn bearbeitete und erwiderte die Gunst mit eigenen geübten Bewegungen.

Q’s Augen leuchteten leicht, das Grün schimmerte plötzlich unnatürlich strahlend, als Bond’s Hände seinen Körper mit sicheren Bewegungen erkundeten. „Mein James“, flüsterte Q und wimmerte, als Bond ein Mal in seinen Hals saugte, rasend und wütend und _seins_.

„Q“, knurrte Bond, knabberte an Q’s Ohrläppchen und Q wand sich herrlich in Bond’s Armen. Bond erforschte ihn weiter, einen Arm um die Taille des jungen Mannes gewunden, die andere Hand hielt seinen Nacken, sich weigernd, ihn loszulassen. „ _Gott_ , Q. Du kennst mich zu gut, du hast einen unfairen Vorteil…“

Q hielt inne, drückte sich etwas zurück, um Bond’s Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Bond beobachtete, wie der grüne Schimmer in Sekundenbruchteilen plötzlich wieder schwarz wurde. „Du erinnerst dich noch immer nicht“, erkannte er mit leichtem Entsetzen.

Bond richtete sich schnell auf, Q auf dem Bett liegend, ihre Kleidung überall zerknittert, das Haar in alle Richtungen abstehend. Q fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, durch die Haare. Er hatte geglaubt, vielleicht törichterweise, ganz sicher aber naiv, dass Bond’s Erinnerung wiedergekehrt war, irgendwo entfacht bevor sie sich geküsst hatten.

„Ich möchte noch nichts weiter tun“, sagte Q und schluckte hart, ein leicht bitteres Lachen entwich ihm. „Gott, ich sagte… das habe ich beim letzten Mal auch gesagt. Ich möchte keine weitere Eroberung für dich sein, ich kann nicht…“. Seine Stimme brach etwas. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das noch einmal machen.“

Die Stille war allumfassend.

„Darf ich trotzdem bei dir bleiben?“, fragte Bond sanft. Q hätte lachen können; es war genau das, was Bond beim letzten Mal gefragt hatte. Er nickte, aus dem Mangel heraus, irgendetwas anderes tun zu können.

Es war ein Déjà-vu auf einem ganz neuen Level.

 

*********

 

Etwa eine Stunde später lag das Paar zusammen im Bett, Q trug eine Pyjamahose und Bond nur Unterwäsche. Bond’s Arm glitt unter Q’s Körper, ihn daran erinnernd, dass er noch da war, Haut an Haut.

Q lag auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an, seine Hand bedeckte seinen Mund und er kontrollierte ganz bewusst das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs. Tränen liefen an seinem Gesicht hinab, ungebeten.

Q weinte in absoluter Stille, während neben ihm jemand einschlief, der nicht wirklich Bond war.

 

*********

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, sagte Q schlicht, mit leiser Traurigkeit, ohne Bond anzusehen.

Bond’s Welt stand still und es machte _keinen Sinn_.

„Q…“

„Es tut mir leid“, unterbrach Q ihn, bevor Bond argumentieren konnte, bevor Bond seine Meinung unweigerlich ändern konnte. „Nicht jetzt. Ich kann das nicht aufrechterhalten… es ist zu schwer, James. Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld und ich weiß, es ist nicht… aber du kannst das nicht von mir verlangen. Ich habe das schon einmal mit dir durchgestanden, alles, und ich kann es nicht noch einmal. Ich dachte, ich könnte es.“

Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.

 

**********

 

„… wenn du also den falschen Knopf drückst, gibt es eine nicht zu vernachlässigende statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du stirbst“, sagte Q. 007 nickte, steckte den Apparat vorsichtig in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die neue Waffe, die Q gemacht hatte. „Ein weiteres persönliches Statement, welches ich sehr begrüßen würde, nicht aus dem Verdauungstrakt eines Komodowarans fischen zu müssen.“

„ _Du_ bist nicht derjenige, der fischen müsste“, stellte Bond fest; er hatte die Aufzeichnungen zu dieser Mission gelesen und schämte sich ein wenig für sich selbst und dafür, so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein.

Q lächelte nicht und hob die Augenbrauen, ein kleines, gemeines Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel. „Das ist nicht der Punkt. Dein Flugticket ist hier“, sagte er und zog das fragliche Ticket hervor. „Ich habe auch noch etwas Schönes für dich, solange du _versprichst_ , es nicht zu zerstören.“

Bond sah, dass Q einen Autoschlüssel hervorholte. „Wenn du landest, gehe zu Parkdeck B, zweite Ebene, links wenn du es betrittst. Du wirst es finden. Ich habe es für dich mit all meinen Spezifikationen überführen lassen. Noch einmal – ich werde ausgesprochen unglücklich sein, wenn du es zerstörst.“

„Verstanden“, grinste Bond und steckte das Flugticket und den Schlüssel ein. „Danke, Q.“

„Immer gerne“, sagte Q mit beunruhigend schwerer Stille. Bond fühlte, wie sich sein Körper danach sehnte, zu bleiben, selbst als er das Büro verließ und Q zurückließ.

 

**********

 

Während Bond’s Mission erinnerte er sich schließlich an alles, was mit Vesper geschah.

Es gab keinen bestimmten Grund, keinen Auslöser. Er verspürte plötzlich einen unglaublichen Zorn und Schmerz und musste aufhören, was er tat, während sein Verstand es verarbeitete. Ihr Körper, ihre Augen, der Verrat, das ständige Verlangen nach Rache, sich zu wehren, sich zu prügeln. Nicht nur Teilstücke eines Bildes, sondern das gesamte Ereignis, sich wiederholend, quälend.

Er wusste, ihr Tod war lange her. Er hatte sich gerächt, hatte das alles verarbeitet. Er konnte sich noch nicht genau an alle Einzelheiten erinnern, aber er erinnerte sich an ein brennendes Haus und eine Frau, die fast noch ein Kind war, _seine_ M in seinem Ohr und eine anschwellende Oper gespickt mit Schüssen.

Er bekam sieben Monate seines Lebens innerhalb eines Herzschlags zurück.

Er war nahe dran, so nah dran, Q zurückzubekommen. Wenn er es könnte, wäre er endlich irgendwie in der Lage, das alles zu verstehen. Für den Moment blieb es noch zu weit weg, nicht greifbar; realistisch gesehen wäre er gezwungen zu akzeptieren, dass es noch Wochen, Monate dauern könnte, bevor er alles zurückhätte. Es wäre auch noch immer plausibel, dass er sich gar nicht erinnern würde.

Es war jedoch ein Anfang und das musste wichtig sein.

 

**********

 

Ohne Bond zu leben war einfach genug; Q konnte allein überleben, er arbeitete, er fand Wege, sich selbst von den langweiligen Zeiten eines jeden Tages abzulenken.

Bond hatte alles so viel interessanter gemacht, aufregender. Er hatte Q dazu gebracht, sich sicher und geborgen zu fühlen – erlaubte ihm aber auch, auf die herrlichste Art und Weise mit der Gefahr zu flirten. Q’s Blutdruck würde sich nie von der zu kurzen Zeit erholen, die er mit Bond zusammen war.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er würde morgen sterben, wenn das bedeutete, Bond für die dazwischenliegenden Stunden haben zu können.

 

**********

 

Q beobachtete Bond aufmerksam, genau. Zusammen oder nicht, er würde niemals dieses zwanghafte Bedürfnis verlieren, sich um ihn zu kümmern und dafür zu sorgen, dass Bond in Sicherheit war. Er hatte eine unglaublich rücksichtslose Ader.

Er wollte sich einen Tee machen, einen Kamillentee. Earl Grey war ein Frühstückstee und es war beinahe drei Uhr nachts. Q’s Abteilung war verlassen bis auf zwei Mitarbeiter, die noch an ihren Computern saßen. Die jungen Kollegen hielten die Dinge aufrecht, fünf weitere waren auf Abruf in den Aufenthaltsräumen. Die Q- Abteilung schlief nie.

Q kehrte zurück mit dem Tee in der Hand und fand eine Postkarte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Eine Reproduktion eines Turner- Gemäldes, atemberaubend vertraut. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Finger fuhren über die glatte Vorderseite; er sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. _Was siehst du?_ stand in einer vertrauten, selbstsicheren Handschrift auf der Rückseite.

Er ließ die Postkarte fallen, als hätte sie ihn verbrannt.

Bond trat aus der Dunkelheit hinter Q’s Tür hervor. „Q?“, fragte er zögerlich, beinahe _ängstlich_. Q starrte ihn für einen langen Moment ausdruckslos an, erfasste Bond’s Ausdruck, bevor er sich selbst eine Reaktion erlaubte.

Dieser eine Blick genügte, um alles zu bestätigen.

Q brach fast zusammen und stützte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch, als Bond herumgeschossen kam, um ihn aufzufangen, starke Arme stützten ihn in einer engen Umarmung, eine Hand an Q’s Hinterkopf, Q’s Gesicht schmiegte sich an Bond’s Schulter und vibrierte gegen ihn.

Bond’s Stimme war leise, sein Atem heiß auf Q’s Haut, als er den jungen Mann so nah wie nur möglich an sich drückte. „Es tut mir leid, Q, es tut mir so leid…“

„ _James_ “, hauchte Q, Bond mit weißen Fingerknöcheln umklammernd und sich weigernd, ihn jemals wieder los zu lassen.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos oder Kommentare freue ich mich sehr. Schreibt mir gerne, wenn es euch gefallen hat oder auch, wenn nicht :)


End file.
